How the Game Began
by CodtsQ
Summary: Disclaimer: Me no own Cirque du Freak.   Summary: An explanation as to how the whole 'Gavner sneaks up on Larten' thing started.


**How the Game Began**

The story of how it all started is not a complicated one. In fact, it is a simple game I fell into, even though I invented it myself. This game is not easily won, and each time I fail, I wonder how long it will be before I finally succeed. Perhaps I'll never win, but the fun is in the playing.

I walk quietly, but not overly so. In fact, I'm not even attempting to be stealthy, it's just the way my feet hit the ground and my normal breathing that prevents others from hearing me. My usual heavy breathing, which Larten usually feels the need to tease me about, sounds normal at the moment.

I can see him, now. Larten is walking slowly out in the open, but he has a companion. The way they're walking suggests that they're just friends, which is good, because if I had come up behind Larten and a close acquaintance, there might be nothing left of me once he turned around.

Walking a little faster than the pace of those ahead of me, I slowly catch up. Now, my breathing is measured and my steps are incredibly light. My intention is to sneak up on them, and I'm trying to make the most of the attempt. I pat my belt. Yeah, there're my two knives. I grin, thinking of what their reactions will be.

Speeding up my pace, I close in on the pair. I have to become more and more quiet with each step I take. It's frustrating, because I've never been the best at being quiet. There's a tickle on the back of my throat, and I'm very tempted to cough, but I restrain myself and push the urge away. I'm now only a few meters behind them, and I'm wondering if either of them have noticed me, but not said anything.

Grabbing the handles of the opposite knives, I slowly pull them outward to form an 'X' across myself. It's quite dramatic, and I wonder briefly if that has given me away. I glance up from my knives and am relieved to see that they don't seem to have noticed. I speed up my pace further and am now a few steps behind them. How they don't feel my presence surprises me.

Sensing the moment is right, I leap forward quickly, and silently, so that my feet plant themselves directly in between the two. I thrust my knives up so that they are less than a millimeter away from their necks, and can be felt when the two breath. At first, the only reaction I get is that they both stop.

As Larten stands still, his companion seems to become fully conscious, realize there's a knife to his throat, and stands extremely ridged. I can tell that he's trying to learn who I am, but I won't let that happen. At least, not yet. After a few tense seconds, – the tense one being Larten's companion – Larten reaches up and slowly pushes the knife away from his throat.

I move the knife willingly, not wanting this to turn into an actual fight, but don't take away the one on his companion's throat just yet. While I'm enjoying the confused and fearful face next to me, Larten turns around with a smirk, and nods his head towards my other knife.

I sigh, knowing that my little attack has come to an end, and pull the other knife away. As I'm putting my knives back into their rightful places, Larten's companion whirls around and nearly pounces on me. Luckily, I sidestep him just in time, and he falls flat on his face. I stifle a laugh, and look up to see Larten doing the same. The companion flips himself over and glares at us.

I offer him a hand up, and he grudgingly takes it. Pulling him up easily, I turn to Larten. He's looking at me with suspiciously bright eyes, and I immediately wonder what he's planning. It's hard to tell with Larten, and few are able to read his expressions. I am a proud one of those few.

"This," Larten says, when he notices me staring, "is Kurda. He's gunning for the position of Prince. Says he already knows what's best for everyone." I nod to Kurda, who returns the nod.

"You heard me coming," I say with a small, knowing smile. He grins proudly, not caring of the subject change.

"Yep. My hearing is amazing. I noticed you even before you saw us," Larten announces.

"I'll just have to keep trying, then," I say seriously.

"Yes," he replies, just as serious, "you will."

The game has begun.


End file.
